Episode Fourteen: 4Fast and 4Furious
shot781.png|Sup, weakling? Back for round 3000, are ya? shot782.png|XD Oh, you. shot783.png|Silver, when are you going to learn? shot784.png|No matter how hard you train... shot785.png|No matter what Pokemon you have... shot786.png|No matter how long this goes on... shot787.png|You will never... shot788.png|Be a winner. shot789.png|Yeah, big surprise. shot790.png|New route. shot791.png|Sorry, TAU. Rock won't be much help, and we already have a Ground type. shot792.png|I decided to do the gutsy thing, and just challenge the Elite at the levels we're at, already. shot793.png|I'm sure we're in for a long, tough bat-- shot794.png|--tle? shot795.png|Believe it. shot796.png|I skipped showing the others, so we would have time or Laaaaance. shot797.png|I love you, Lance... shot798.png|:O So...cool... Shot799.png|And so it begins. shot800.png|Yeah, this Gyarados is going down. That damage right there? That's from a single Cross Chop. shot801.png|I believe it got a critical hit, but it doesn't matter. Avi Savage took 'em down. shot802.png|Aerodactyl is part Rock type, so a STAB Surf will probably OHKO. shot803.png|Aerodactyl is faster, so it attacked first. And, it missed :P shot804.png|Here it comes... shot805.png|That's two down, without much trouble. shot806.png|Okay, Dragonite is a tough customer. It's one of the strongest Pokemon in this generation... shot807.png|Hyper Beam really cracked that Dragonite, but Dragonite countered with Thunder Wave, which means Koopa is paralyzed. shot808.png|Koopa had to recharge, because of Hyper Beam...and Dragonite hit her with Thunder, which is four times stronger than normal, because Koopa is part Water and part Flying. shot809.png|And...Thunder hit again, before Koopa could use Hyper Beam. I should have used a Full Restore...but I think a critical hit Thunder would have killed her, no matter what... shot810.png|Flame Wheel couldn't take that Dragonite down... shot811.png|Oh, no...not Bruno, too... shot812.png|Hyper Beam hit, and my Iron Tail missed. It used Thunder Wave to paralyze Bruno, and Bruno's Iron Tail hit, defeating the Dragonite. shot813.png|I thought I'd use Rollout, since Dragonite is part Flying...I didn't know it had Blizzard, which is super-effective against Ground types. shot814.png|It also froze Gideon, which means she couldn't have moved, at all. shot815.png|I believe I switched out, and Bruno's Iron Tail defeated this Dragonite, as well. shot816.png|Once again, I was going to use Rollout, since it's super-effective against Flying and Fire. shot817.png|But...that Charizard was just...too strong. shot818.png|It was time to bring out the big guns. Webly is the only one left who can take this Charizard. Avi is injured, and has a weakness to Flying, and Bruno doesn't know any moves that could really damage the Charizard. So, now we'll see if Webly really is king of the sky. shot819.png|That's my boy. shot820.png|Webly was hit with Outrage, Dragonite's strongest Dragon-type move, I believe. I can't switch him out, because an Outrage would kill Avi or Bruno, in their weakened state. My only option is to heal Webly, and wait for Outrage's side effects to hamper the Dragonite. shot821.png|Eventually, Outrage confuses the user. When that happened, I healed Webly, used Fly (which grants 1-turn immunity to most moves), and slew the beast. shot822.png|It is over, Lance. RIP KoopaKidJr the Gyarados, lv.20-51, Gideon the Donphan, lv.25-51 shot823.png|...I'm the champion...but do I deserve to be? shot824.png|And so, the credits roll. shot825.png|But it's not the end. We still have Kanto to go through. shot826.png|I hope you find love, wherever your spirit goes ;( shot827.png|Go be with JLOM, Gideon... ;( I'm sorry I wasn't a better trainer. shot828.png|Welcome to the team, TAU. shot829.png|Gift Pokemon don't count towards the one catch rule, so I'm going back to the Dragon's Den to get my free Dratini. shot831.png|*Confetti* shot832.png|This ticket allows me to take a boat to Kanto. And so...that's the end of season one! Season two will take place in Kanto! Wondering what'll happen to Bruno, Webly and Machoke Man? It'll all be explained over the course of season two. Thanks for reading, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this Nuzlocke run!